Present to Aho Ushi!
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: hanya pesta ulang tahun yang diadakan oleh Vongola Family untuk Lambo. my first RL fic! XD YAOI! RnR please? 3


**Present to Aho Ushi!**

**Huweeeeee! T_T, gara2 cicik ga ngembaliin lappieku sayang, aku terpaksa ngetik fic ini ngebut! DDX**

**Dasaaaaarrrr! Pokoknya ayo mulai!**

**Oh, lupa bilang, Happy B'day, Lambo-chan! XD *All : halah! Telat sehari aja masih ngomong lu!***

**Disclaimer : KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sensei, and this crack story belongs to me~~~ 'W'b**

**Warning : TYPO! OOC! Ada OC saya, tapi muncul dikit kok~~~, dan sebagainya! C *PLAKK!*, lalu aku pake setting TYL semua, Cuma aku tambahin 2 tahun. (TYL! 27,59,80 : 24****th**** + 2th = 26th, TYL! L : 15****th**** + 2th = 17****th****, dst)**

**

* * *

**

Pagi yang cerah di markas Vongola, burung-burung berkicauan dengan riang, matahari baru saja menampakkan diri dari ufuk timur. Dari sebuah jendela kamar yang baru saja dibuka, tampaklah seorang pria sedang tersenyum lebar melihat kearah luar jendela kamarnya itu.

"Kelihatannya hari ini akan cerah sepanjang hari!", serunya senang. Pria itu membalik badannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tak terlewatkan pula kalender yang terpajang di dinding dia lewati, "Ng? tanggal 28 Mei, ya?", katanya, "Cepat-cepat mandi ah….," dia menyambar handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi dan segera mandi.

Selesai mandi,dia berganti baju yang tadi memakai pakaian mandi sekarang menjadi pakaian kemeja dengan motif totol-totol sapi, tak lupa dia memakai pierching kebanggaannya, kalung dengan bandul berbentuk tanduk banteng, "Oke, sudah siap dan sudah rapi!", seru pria itu sambil mematut diri di kaca.

Lambo Bovino nama pria itu, dan sekarang sudah siap untuk kembali bekerja. Dia tidak mau lagi terlambat, karena akibatnya bisa fatal. Hinaan, caci maki, terror kata-kata, cercaan dan sederet hal lainnya pasti akan sangat murah diucapkan oleh hitman paling kuat di Vongola, Reborn. Mengingatnya saja membuat bulu kuduk Lambo bergoyang patah-patah saking ngerinya.

_kimi wa dare dai? boku wa Lambo.. boku wa dare dai? kimi wa Lambo_

Ringtone sebuah HP yang sudah tentu kita tahu pemiliknya berbunyi, ternyata ada pesan masuk. Lambo mengambil HP yang dia letakkan di meja dekat tempat tidur, kemudian melihat dari siapa pesan itu, "Dari Young Vongola? Ada apa, ya?", Tanya Lambo pada dirinya sendiri.

Lambo membuka isi pesan tersebut, isinya ;

_Lambo, bisa tolong ke ruang kerjaku sebentar? Aku ada misi baru untukmu._

"Ah, ada tugas baru. Baiklah! Kerjakan!", Lambo memasukkan HPnya ke dalam sakunya dan lalu melesat keluar kamar.

Setelah keluar kamar dan berjalan menyusuri lorong Vongola, akhirnya Lambo berhasil sampai di depan pintu besar ruang kerja Tsuna, "Permisi, Young Vongola. Apa kau memanggilku?" katanya sambil mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Tsuna yang besar itu.

"Iya, masuklah Lambo." Sahut seseorang, Tsunayoshi Sawada, sang Vongola Decimo dari dalam.

"Baiklah, aku masuk." Balas Lambo sambil membuka pintunya.

TREEEETT!

Bunyi terompet dan konvetti yang berterbangan menerpa wajah Lambo yang sekarang bengong, "BUON COMPLEANNO, LAMBO!"

Seluruh anggota Vongola Guardian disana, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Fuuta, Dino, Hibari, yang dipaksa Dino untuk ikut, Basileum, serta beberapa anak buah lainnya ada di ruang kerja Tsuna yang sekarang sudah nampak seperti tempat pesta. Balon ulang tahun, hiasan ulang tahun dan kue tart dengan lilin berbentuk angka '17', dan tak lupa pula, buah kesukaan Lambo, anggur, sudah lengkap disana.

"Hah?", Lambo masih dalam tahap bengong karena shock.

"Selamat Ulang tahun, Lambo-chan!", seru seorang gadis yang mukanya mirip sekali dengan Tsuna, dan berambut kuning jagung mirip Iemitsu Sawada, Tsunao Sawada, kakak dari Tsuna, sambil memeluk dan memberi kecupan ringan di dahi si Sapi.

"Tsu-Tsunao-neesama?", kata Lambo agak sedikit terkejut.

"Ayo, ayo, masuk dulu! Jangan di depan pintu. Menghalangi orang yang mau masuk maupun keluar lho, Lambo-chan!", kata Tsunao sambil menarik Lambo untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Tsuna.

"Tsunao-neechan sengaja datang dari markas Varia demi mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu, Lambo," jelas Tsuna. Kakak perempuannya memang bekerja dengan Varia tapi merangkap juga sebagai pengganti Iemitsu dalam pekerjaannya. Sejak usia 10 tahun, Tsunao sudah ikut ayahnya ke Italy untuk menjalani pendidikan sebagai mafia dank arena itulah dia bertemu dengan Dino, Squalo dan Xanxus. Intinya, umur wanita ini seumuran dengan 3 pria yang disebutkan tadi, 34 tahun. *Ingat! Ini TYL+2th!*

"Jangan-jangan Lambo tidak ingat ini ulang tahunnya, ya?", Tanya Fuuta sambil tersenyum.

"Err, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu memikirkan ulang tahun karena beberapa hari ini aku terlalu asyik mengurusi tugas yang diberikan Young Vongola padaku sih..", jawab Lambo disela-sela pelukan Tsunao.

"Dasar Aho Ushi! Ulang tahun sendiri saja tidak ingat!", omel Gokudera.

"Sabar, sabar, Hayato.. kalau kau juga terlalu asyik dengan tugasmu, pasti kau juga akan melupakan ulang tahunmu sendiri, 'kan?", kata Yamamoto berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya dengan cara mengangkat wajah Gokudera dengan satu tangan di dagu lelaki tempramental itu.

"Be-Berisik!", jawab Gokudera ketus namun rona merah wajahnya yang semerah apel itu tidak dapat disembunyikan. Yamamoto hanya terkekeh geli karena berhasil membuat Gokudera blushing.

"Sudah, sudah.." kata Tsuna mencoba menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Maaf, Jyuudaime!", maaf Gokudera, "Karena si Yakyuu Baka ini menggodaku, aku jadi.." lanjut Gokudera dengan nada menyesal. Begitu pula Yamamoto.

"O-Otanjoubi Omedetto, Lambo." Kata Chrome sambil menyalami Lambo yang –masih saja- dipeluk oleh Tsunao.

"Ah, terima kasih, Chrome-san." Jawab Lambo sambil menyalami balik tangan Chrome.

"Ayolah, Kyouya. Berilah selamat pada Lambo, jangan cemberut dan memojok disitu saja..," rujuk Dino pada Hibari yang sekarang berdiri di pojok ruangan sambil memasang muka yang tertekuk masam. Hibird kelihatannya sedang terbang jalan-jalan entah kemana.

"Aku malas. Lagipula kenapa aku harus datang ke acara yang ramai dan tidak berguna ini? Membuang waktu saja!", jawabnya ketus.

"Kan dia temanmu, sesama Vongola Guardian. Masa' memberi ucapan selamat saja tidak mau?", kata Dino.

"Tidak mau dan tidak ingin karena hanya buang-buang waktu! Aku pergi!", sahut Hibari sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan disusul oleh Dino.

"Maaf, Lambo, aku hanya sampai sini saja ikut acara ulang tahunmu. Maaf juga tentang tindakan Kyouya ya?", pamit Dino.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dino-san. Terima kasih sudah datang!", sahut Lambo sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Dino yang sekarang sudah keluar dari ruang kerja Tsuna.

"Wah, wah, Kyouya benar-benar tidak berubah ya?", sahut sebuah suara, Lambo menegok ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Seorang lelaki berambut biru tua berbola mata hitam dengan wajah mirip dengan Kyouya Hibari muncul.

"He? Bahkan Touya-niisama pun ada? Kenapa tadi tidak kelihatan?", Tanya Tsuna dan Lambo yang entah kenapa bisa bebarengan seperti itu.

"Fufu, kalau aku nekad menampakkan diri saat ada Kyouya di dekatku, bisa-bisa ruangan ini hanya terintimidasi oleh aura suram plus aura membunuh yang ditampakkan adik kecilku yang manis.", jawab Touya, lengkapnya Touya Hibari, kakak laki-laki Hibari sambil menampilkan seringaiannya yang entah mengapa mirip dengan seringaian Reborn.

"Benar juga." Sahut Tsuna. Wajahnya jadi pucat bila mengingat hubungan kakak beradik ini memang kurang baik karena sang kakak suka tidak pulang ke rumah karena terlalu sibuk menggoda wanita karena memang kakaknya terkenal playboy.

"Jadi tadi bersembunyi dengan ilusi ya?", Tanya Lambo.

"Benar sekali, Lambo-kun. Daritadi aku hanya diam di sampingmu dan Tsunao saja lho. Kau tidak menyadarinya bukan?", Tanya Touya sambil terkekeh geli.

"Hah? Daritadi disampingku dan Tsunao-neesama? Ti-tidak sadar sama sekali…," Lambo ber-jawsdropp ria.

"Fufufufufu, aku memang hebat. Tidak usah dipungkiri, aku memang manusia paling luar biasa dengan kemampuan ilusiku. Karena itu hanya aku yang pantas menjadi kekasih Tsunao yang cantik ini.." Katanya narsis. Tsunao hanya bisa berblushing-blushing ria mendengar ucapan pacarnya itu.

"Ng? Kenapa Chrome-san?", Tanya Fuuta yang sadar ada yang aneh dengan Chrome. Gadis ber-eye-patch itu bengong sejak Touya muncul.

"Ah, ti-tidak.. hanya saja, Touya-san mirip sekali sifat dan suaranya seperti Mukuro-sama..," jawab Chrome sambil tetap melihat Touya.

CLIK!  
Mendengar nama 'Mukuro', mata Touya yang semula memancarkan shinning aura sekarang diganti menjadi death-glare yang luar biasa, "Mukuro-kun, eh? Mana sudi aku menyamakan dan disamakan dengan lelaki hidung belang itu!", sanggahnya ketus.

'_Kakak adik sama saja. Baik wajah maupun sifat aslinya. Benci dengan Mukuro lah, death-glare lah. Dasar keluarga aneh! Dan dia bilang bahwa Mukuro hidung belang? Kukembalikan kata-kata itu padamu!_', jawab semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu serempak dalam hati.

"Baiklah, ayo sekarang waktunya potong kue, Lambo-chan!", seru Tsunao semangat memecah keheningan. Urusan makanan manis mana mungkin dia lewatkan begitu saja. Dia itu sehati dengan Lambo bila menyangkut makanan manis.

"AYOOOO!", seru Lambo semangat.

* * *

"Oh iya, Lambo, kau lupa hadiahmu lho! Ini dia!", kata Tsuna sambil membuka sebuah tirai yang ternyata ada sebuah kotak kado besar dengan pita merah diikatkan disana.

"Huwaaaaa! Besarnya.. apa isinya, Young Vongola?", Tanya Lambo antusias. Sinar matanya menunjukkan dia sangat terkejut melihat ada kotak kado yang besarnya bisa mencapai seperempat ruang kerja Tsuna.

"Buka saja, itu hadiah dari kami semua, lho." Kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

Dengan hati deg-degan, dan sedikit nervous disertai herpes -?-, Lambo mulai menarik pita kado itu dan kemudian seketika itu pula, kado raksasa itu terbuka. Menampilkan 3 sosok wanita cantik sedang menyanyikan Happy Birthday To You dari YUI.

Mereka adalah Miura Haru, Sasagawa Kyouko dan satu lagi wanita cantik dengan rambut sebahu berwarna coklat gelap.

"Ah, Haru-san? Kyouko-san? Dan..," belum selesai kalimat Lambo, wanita itu memberikan ucapan selamat dengan senyum ceria dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Lambo-chan.."

"Mama!", ya, wanita itu adalah Sawada Nana yang Lambo dan I-Pin sejak kecil dan sudah dianggap ibu sendiri olehnya.

"Maaf, ya? Mama hanya memakai baju biasa seperti ini. I-pin-chan juga tidak bisa ikut karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di warung ramen. Niatnya sih mau tampil berempat." Jelas Mama.

"Tidak apa-apa! Ada Mama, Kyouko-san dan Haru-san saja sudah membuatku senang! Sangat senang!", kata Lambo.

"Ini hadiah dari Mama. Mama membuatnya sendiri lho," kata Mama sambil memberikan sebuah sweater bercorak totol sapi disana.

"Terima kasih, Mama!", sahut Lambo senang kemudian memeluk mamanya itu dengan riang. Tsuna kelihatannya agak cemburu akan hal itu, tapi melihat wajah senang Lambo, akhirnya dia ikut tersenyum juga.

Gembira sekali melihat semuanya berkumpul untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama-sama dengan anggota keluarga begini. Tapi rasanya ada yang kurang.

"Young Vongola, kemana Reborn?", Tanya Lambo sambil celingukan, "Tidak biasanya dia tidak ada walau hanya untuk mencemoohku..," lanjut Lambo lagi.

"Lho? Lambo tidak tahu kalau Reborn tadi pagi pulang dengan keadaan terluka ya?", Tanya Tsuna.

"Hah? Terluka? Reborn yang lebih mirip setan neraka itu terluka?", kata Lambo tak percaya.

"Iya, kemarin aku memberinya misi, pagi ini dia selesai dan waktu pulang keadaannya sudah berantakan. Tangan kanannya tertembus pedang kelihatannya, melihat dari keadaan tangannya saja. Katanya dia sedikit lengah waktu itu sehingga menyebabkan dirinya terluka. Karena khawatir aku menyuruhnya istirahat di ruang perawatan pribadinya." Jelas Tsuna panjang lebar.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo, Lambo langsung menuju ke ruang perawatan.

"Dasar, mereka itu kenapa tidak pernah mau jujur satu sama lain ya?", Tanya Tsuna sambil geleng-geleng .

"Ada apa, Jyuudaime?", Tanya Gokudera yang heran melihat bos-nya menggelengkan kepalanya seperti robot gedek.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Gokudera-kun," jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum simpul.

* * *

Lambo segera berlari ke ruang perawatan di mana Reborn dirawat. Ada satu ruang perawatan khusus yang hanya boleh digunakan oleh Reborn seorang. Kamar perawatan VVIP. Setelah mendapati ruangan itu, dia segera membukanya kasar.

BRAAK!

Dibantingnya pintu itu dan tampaklah Reborn yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil membaca sebuah buku, "Hoi, Aho Ushi, apa kau tak tahu etika yang benar tentang mengetuk pintu sebelum bertamu, hah?", katanya ketus.

Lutut Lambo langsung lemas seketika melihat Reborn yang ternyata baik-baik saja dan tetap seperti biasa, "Ku-kukira kau… terluka parah..", kata Lambo lirih.

Reborn diam dan hanya melihat Lambo yang kini terduduk lemas di lantai, "Hoi, kau tidak lihat tangan kananku diperban begini? Dasar Aho Ushi! Kalau sudah puas melihatku seperti ini, cepat enyah sana! ulang tahun itu tidak seru kalau yang ulang tahun pergi entah kemana!", usir Reborn.

Muka Lambo yang tadi tertunduk, langsung diangkat dan kemudian dia berdiri, "Orang aku ini khawatir padamu, malah diusir! Ya sudah aku pergi saja!", dan Lambo segera melangkahkan kaki keluar.

"… Aho Ushi." Panggil Reborn sebelum Lambo keluar benar dari mulut pintu.

"Apa?", jawab Lambo ketus sambil menengok ke belakang.

Syuuutt!

Sebuah kotak kecil melayang kearah Lambo dan sukses mendarat di muka Lambo dengan indah, "Aduh! Apaan nih? Reborn! Jangan seenaknya sendiri melempar orang ya!", semprot Lambo.

"Berisik! Cepat buka sana! atau aku akan menggunakan Leon untuk menambah satu lubang bernapas di kepalamu.", ancam Reborn sambil memegang Cameleon yang sudah dalam bentuk revolver di tangan kiri, "Jangan kau kira aku tidak bisa menembak dengan jitu menggunakan tangan kiri, ya."

Dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan dan rasa ngambek karena ditimpuk menggunakan kotak kecil itu, Lambo pun membuka kotak itu.

"Ini kan…", kata Lambo tak percaya. 2 buah kalung, yang satu berbentuk kepala banteng dan satunya berbentuk salib, ada dalam kotak itu.

"Hadiah dariku. Sekarang enyah dari hadapanku." Kata Reborn yang langsung ambil posisi tidur membelakangi Lambo.

Lambo tersenyum dengan wajah memerah karena baru kali ini dia mendapat hadiah dari seorang Reborn. Dengan menggenggam dua bandul kalung itu, Lambo berjalan kearah ranjang Reborn, menarik Reborn dari posisi tidurnya dan memberinya sebuah ciuman lembut dibibir sang hitman.

Reborn hanya terkejut dan setelah ciuman itu berakhir, Lambo berkata, "Balasan hadiah dariku!", lalu Lambo beranjak pergi sebelum tangan Reborn menyambar dan membuat Lambo jatuh dalam pelukannya di ranjang.

"Memangnya siapa yang membiarkanmu menciumku duluan, huh, Aho Ushi?", kata Reborn sambil menyeringai. Seringaian khas yang membuat Lambo terhipnotis.

Dalam sekali gerakan, Reborn mencium Lambo, lidahnya mulai bermain di dalam mulut Lambo dan membuat Aho Ushi itu mendesah beberapa kali, _'Mungkin daripada 2 kalung, aku lebih memilih ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun..'_, kata Lambo dalam hati.

Setelah itu, silakan para readers membayangkan sendiri apa yang akan terjadi.

**-FIN-

* * *

**

**Sungguh cerita yang amat sangat gajhe dan dengan ending yang sumprit bikin eneg! ==**

**Ini kan fic buat ultahnya Lambo-chan! Malah telat sehari publishnya… T_T**

**Pokoknya udah publish lah. XD *ga bertanggung jawab banget* *shotdie***

**Oh, sebagai informasi tambahan Tsunao Sawada adalah OCku, anak pertama keluarga Sawada yang waktu umur 10 taon udah diboyong sang bapak ke Italy buat jadi hitman yang hebat. Punya jabatan Guardian of Snow *sumpah! Ga niru2 yang Guardian Of Snow nya di fandom Inggris!*, umurnya pas ga TYL! Itu 22 taon, sepantaran ama Dino en Squalo, dengan animal box ****trituratore orsi polari** **(****beruang kutub pencabik****).**

**Sedangkan Touya Hibari adalah OCku juga, anak pertama keluarga Hibari yang dibenci ama sang adek, Kyouya, karena sejak SMP udah jarang pulang ke rumah buat ngurusin urusan para ceweknya. Playboy cap Gajah Nungging dengan sifat narsis en agak2 mirip Mukuro gitu lah sifatnya, tenang tapi membahayakan. Jabatan Guardian of Mist, umurnya pas ga TYL! Itu 25 taon *kaya Xanxus*, dengan animal box ****farfalla ipnotizzatore****(****kupu-kupu penghipnotis****).**

**Kalo berkenan, harap diripiu yah? XD Flame pun boleh deh~~ X3**


End file.
